Peanut Butter and Fluff
by TStabler
Summary: Two couples. One Restaurant. Will Elliot be able to stop Olivia from saying 'yes? Is Olivia watching Elliot's marriage rise or fall? Only they know. R/R E/O Now with the chapter in the storage closet! 'Peanut Butter and Smut'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new one-shot, because I'm a writer by profession and have too many damned ideas! =) AU - No Eli, year **_**three**_** of their partnership. What I imagine would be a perfect scenario...if only.**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters are courtesy of Dick Wolf, everything else you see in black and white, the words and the emotion, the passion and the pain, that's all mine, baby. Tstabler©**

The restaurant was elegant, classy, the prefect place to begin a marriage. Or end one. Whatever the occasion, this would be the place to celebrate. The table Dean had brought Olivia over to was lit with white candles, a single rose at her place, lain over her plate. It was sheer romance. It made Olivia nauseous. There was only one man she'd wanted this kind of attention from, and since she couldn't be with him, not _really_, not yet, she settled for Dean. She'd _been_ settling for _months_ now, and she just couldn't, no matter how much she tried, fall _in_ love with him and _out of_ love with the other man. He was also at the restaurant that night. Olivia had seen _him_, before she saw Dean, actually. She couldn't get through dinner without watching him, sitting a few tables behind them. She was watching over Dean's shoulder, looking beyond Dean to _him_. He was with _her_, the blonde bitch, and they weren't fighting the way they always did. They were talking, laughing, and then she said something that made him sad. That was twenty minutes ago. Dean was saying something, but she wasn't sure what it was. She'd been staring at the table on the other end of the restaurant. She was watching the man she really loved, the man she wanted. She was watching Elliot.

* * *

Elliot had brought his wife to the nicest place he could find. He made sure it was a public, elegant place so she wouldn't make a scene. He told them to forget the candles, he didn't want a rose over her plate, he wasn't here to reconcile. He made it clear what he wanted when he asked her to dinner. They had talked about old times, laughed about how stupid they were to get married so young, and when they agreed that it was really over, they ran out of things to talk about. Then he saw _her_, with _him_, and his face fell. For the last twenty minutes, he'd been trying not to stare. She looked so beautiful, and he hated that she had made herself beautiful for someone who'd never deserve her. Kathy had been trying to talk, saying something about Dickie's football team, but he wasn't listening. He was desperately avoiding the way Dean was holding her hand, and the way he was smiling at her, the way he was reaching into his pocket.

* * *

"Olivia," Dean said, holding out a black box. "These past few months with you have been amazing. I hope you feel the same way."

"Hmmm," Olivia said, blinking in the direction of Dean, but looking passed him, at Elliot. Dean said something else. She heard a click. Elliot had looked up. He was looking right at her. He looked terrified. He shook his head, mouthing something. "What?" she asked, her attention back to the present. She squinted at Elliot. "What did you say?"

"I asked you, Olivia, to marry me," Dean said, holding out the ring.

* * *

"Oh, my God!" Elliot cried.

"What?" Kathy asked, concerned.

Elliot caught Olivia's eyes for the first time that night. "No," he said shaking his head.

"No, what? Elliot?" Kathy blinked, trying to understand, but Elliot wasn't paying attention to her.

"Don't marry him!" Elliot said, praying Olivia could read lips.

* * *

"Olivia!" Dean shouted.

Olivia finally broke out of her Elliot-induced trance and looked down. She looked at the ring. It was beautiful. She looked at Dean. He was nice enough, she supposed. She looked back at Elliot.

"God, no, don't do it, Liv." He shook his head, vigorously, and stood up, throwing his napkin down on the table. "Please, don't say yes."

Kathy huffed. "Okay, Elliot. What the hell is going on?"

"I can't..."Olivia began. "I can't hear you!"

Dean laughed. "Will...you...marry...me," he said loudly and deliberately, thinking Olivia was playing games with him.

"I heard _you_, Dean." She looked at the ring again, then back up. Dean was grinning, but twitching. He was nervous. Olivia was looking over his shoulder, at Elliot.

"Damn it, woman," Elliot said. He made sure she saw what he was doing. He raised his left hand, his gold band glittering in the light of the restaurant, and he yanked the ring off of his finger. He nodded at Olivia, smirked, and tossed the ring to Kathy. Then he sighed, dropped his head, and walked away.

* * *

Olivia gasped at what she'd just seen, smiled, and tears welled up in her eyes.

Dean smiled. "Is that a..."

"No," she said. "Dean, I can't marry you."

Dean's jaw dropped, his face paled and he shrugged. "Why...why not, Olivia?"

"That's why," she said, pointing at him, unaware that soft footsteps could be heard at her side. "Because, you call me 'Olivia'. You don't know how I like my coffee, and you've never even asked. You don't know why I can't sleep with the windows open, but I open them first thing when I wake up, or why peanut butter makes me laugh. You don't know my favorite song, or the crazy lyrics that I sing to it. You don't know what the phrase "Chasing Zebras" means and if I explained it to you, you'd think I was crazy. You don't know how many hours without sleep it takes before I get bitchy, or how many before I get silly, or how many before I pass out. You don't know why the color orange pisses me off but the color blue makes me go weak in the knees. We've been together for four months and you've never been spontaneous, irritable, violent, crazy, funny or any other emotion besides "Porter," which I think is synonymous with numb."

Dean's eyes were wide. So were the eye's of the man standing behind Olivia. "Olivia," Dean said with a shrug. "How the hell could _anyone_ know all of that? You don't talk about..."

"I call you 'Liv.' Unless it's flavored, you like lots of cream and two packets of whatever the pink shit is. You can't go to sleep cold and the noise drives you crazy, but you wake up hot with the silence bugging the crap out of you. We got locked in the storage closet, last year, everyone was gone, the only thing we could find to eat was a jar of peanut butter. Don't make me tell him how we had to eat it, or what _else_ we did with it. You're favorite song is _'Bad Moon Rising'_ by Creedence Clearwater Revival, and during the chorus, you swear to God they're saying 'There's a bathroom on the right.' If you hear hooves in Central Park, you shouldn't go looking for a zebra. The obvious answer is a horse, and it's rule number one in detective work, go with what's logical. Thirty, forty-eight, seventy-two. In that order. The color orange pisses you off because your mother used to make you wear a hideous orange dress every time you had to go with her to see one of her 'special friends'. You claim you looked awful, but I think you probably looked adorable. The color blue makes you go weak in the knees for the same reason I can't look at the color brown without getting giddy. My eyes. _Your_ eyes. I can cover spontaneous, irritable, violent, crazy and funny in a span of ten minutes. So, do I win?"

Olivia turned around, slowly, tears stinging at her eyes. She nodded, slowly, pressing her lips together in a flat smile. Dean looked rather confused. Elliot had a nervous smile on his face. Olivia got out of her chair and looked at Elliot, a knowing, glowing look. She turned to Dean, said, "I'm sorry," and walked out of the restaurant, with Elliot right behind her. They stopped at the curb and Elliot stepped closer to Olivia. "Please, tell me you were never going to marry him, " he whispered to her. "I need to hear you say it."

"I was never going to marry him," Olivia said. "I can't marry someone who doesn't know all of that about me. And there's only one man who does."

Elliot chuckled. "That's me, right?"

Olivia nodded and laughed. "You. It's always been you. From the moment we met."

There eyes met, and he pulled her closer. Blue met brown and the world stopped right along with their hearts. "Well, I can't promise it's gonna be _peanut-buttery_ this time, but I can promise it's gonna be good," he said as he tilted her head back, slightly, and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned against his mouth and deepened the kiss, feeling slightly confused as to why he was suddenly making an odd buzzing sound.

Buzzing?

The alarm.

Olivia groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and she groggily slammed a hand down on the clock, silencing it. She kicked her way out of the bed, rubbing her eyes, and padded over to her bedroom window, lifting it open and taking a deep breath as she listened to the air pollution seeping in. Car horns, sirens, yelling and yes, that was a gunshot. She was officially awake. She looked down at her left hand, saw the ring sparkling on her finger and sighed.

"_Olivia_," the manly voice from her bed mumbled. "Just open the damn window and get back in the bed. It's Saturday."

She smirked, walked back to the bed and crawled on top of him. "Oh, forgive me, _Elliot_, but the alarm went off, I had to get up" She kissed him and watched his eyes open as his smile grew. "There you are," she said, her smile beaming.

"You woke up happy, Liv. Good dream?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

She nodded. "I was just remembering the night you left Kathy for good."

"Oh, the night you finally dumped Porter's sorry ass?" he laughed, then he grew serious and pulled her tighter. "I'll never get over that, Liv. I was horrified. I saw him pull out that ring and I thought you were gonna give up on me, right then and there. Shaved ten years off my life, easy."

"Oh, El. He never stood a chance. Even if you didn't throw your ring at Kathy and then run over to me, I _wasn't_ going to marry him."

"I know, but I never asked why. Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked. "Olivia Porter? Sounds like a brand of furniture. 'Oh, my gosh, I love your couch.' 'Oh, thanks! It's an _Olivia Porter_.' Really? Besides, the poor bastard was too stupid to realize that I _wasn't_ sleeping with _him_ because I _was_ sleeping with _you._ I couldn't be with anyone who was that dense. He had an hour long conversation with _himself_ that night. Idiot."

"Okay, I'm glad I finally know," he said, laughing. He looked at her and ran his hands through her hairf. "So, what does Olivia _Stabler_ sound like?"

"Heaven," she said, placing a soft gentle kiss to his lips. "Olivia Stabler sounds like a wife, a mother, a bad-ass cop and a woman who is madly in love with the man whose last name she's taking."

Elliot rolled them over, kissed her again and nuzzled her nose. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too, El." Olivia was about to say something else when Dickie's voice carried up the stairs.

"Hey, Dad? Olivia? Someone? Do we have any peanut butter?" the boy cried. "I want to put it on my pancakes!" Olivia and Elliot laughed as he reached down to the floor and picked up the half-empty jar. He looked at it, turning it over in his hands. He shot Olivia a seductive glance and chuckled as he yelled back, "No, Dickie! We don't."

**A/N: A happy little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A few of you asked for it, so here it is. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

"Look," Olivia said, gruffly, hauling a huge box into the metal door Elliot was holding open for her. "Just because your stupid wife kicked your ass out again doesn't give you the right to snap at me every five..."

The door slammed, Olivia dropped the box and snapped her head up at Elliot who was grimacing. "It closed, didn't it?" he asked through squeezed-shut eyes and clenched teeth.

"Yes, it did, you son of a bitch!" She ran to the door and pulled, tugged, then kicked. She pounded on it a few times while yelling, "Hey! Hello?"

Elliot dropped the box he had been holding and he sighed. "Shit, Liv, I'm sorry. I thought I had it, I guess I moved my foot and..."

"Elliot, I really don't want to hear your voice right now." She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. "Un-fucking-believable. No service."

"We're in a storage closet, Li--"

"I said, no talking." She slid down to the floor and ran her hand through her hair, heaving a sigh. "I had a date tonight."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Agent Porter? He's such an ass, Liv."

"Well, he's an ass who _wants_ me, Elliot," she said, shooting him a glare. "He's an ass who can handle what I do for a living, who can put up with long hours and he doesn't like you which means he has some common sense."

Elliot looked honestly hurt. "Liv, come on! I know I've been a little irritable..."

"Bitchy! You've been _bitchy_! You've been a giant_ bitch_, El. And you won't talk to me. How the hell am I supposed to help you through whatever it is if you won't talk to me? You didn't even tell me Kathy kicked you out! I found you sleeping in the cribs _this morning_!" She looked at him, sighed and narrowed her eyes. "How long?" she asked.

Elliot looked at her. "What?"

"How long have you been out of the house?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"A week," he mumbled.

"A week? You spent a fucking week in the cribs? You know you could have..."he cut her off.

"No, Liv. I couldn't have, not this time." He ran a hand through his hair and sat down next to her. "It would have been...dangerous."

Olivia scoffed. "Trust me, it was more dangerous not coming to me, Stabler." She leaned her head back against the door and sighed. "What happened this time? How long's it gonna take for you two to get off your respective high horses and get back together?"

"This time, it's different. I don't know if I'm going home. If I do, it won't be for long. Just until Maureen graduates and Lizzie and Dickie go into Trinity High. A few months at most. Even then, it'll just be to live there. I haven't...I don't want to leave before the ceremonies, she might forbid me to see them."

Olivia looked at him, pale, and said, "Well, thanks for telling me."

"I just did," he quipped.

She smirked. "Asshole."

"I'm sorry, I know I've been a pain in the ass. I just...It kills me seeing you with him, Liv. I can't stay with you, watching you with him. And this shit with Kathy that I'm finally man enough to deal with has gotten to me, I didn't mean anything I said to you today. You know that, Liv. You're my best friend," Elliot said, reaching for her hand.

She took it, sighing. "I know. And you're mine. Which is why, when get out of the damn closet, you're staying with me. I'll have to tell Dean he can't come to my place until you talk your way back onto the couch."

"How serious _is _this thing with the butthead?" Elliot asked.

"The butthead? Are you five years old?" she asked, astonished at the jealousy she mistook for immaturity. "He's in love with me. I don't think I even _like_ him."

"Why are you with him, then?" he asked, looking at her.

Olivia shrugged. "Why do you have to order lo mien at a Chinese restaurant when you really want pizza?"

"Because pizza's _Italian_ and it would probably taste like shit if you got it at Mister Chow's?" Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Because you can't always get what you want, so you take what you can get," she corrected.

Elliot stared at her. "So, Porter is the shitty lo mein? Who the hell is the pizza?"

"Great," Olivia said. "Now, I'm hungry."

"Answer the question, Liv!" Elliot yelled, watching Olivia get up and walk toward the shelves.

"Help me look for food, then maybe I'll answer your stupid question," she challenged. Elliot chuckled. He got up and walked over to her. They rummaged through the shelves and boxes and after fifteen minutes Elliot shouted, "Ah-ha!"

Olivia turned, wide-eyed. "You found food?"

"I found...peanut butter," he said, holding up a blue plastic jar. "Not exactly food, but it's, uh, something, right?"

Olivia crossed her arms. "How are we supposed to eat it? We don't have spoons and there isn't any bread in here."

"You were obviously never a Marine," Elliot said with a laugh. He pulled her down to the floor, unscrewed the top to the jar and peeled off the foil.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Obviously," she said bitterly. "I still don't see how we're going to..."

Elliot stuck his finger into the peanut butter and scooped a bit of it up, then shoved his finger into his mouth.

"Oh," Olivia said, getting slightly turned on. "That is so...gross."

Elliot laughed. "Shut up and eat it, Benson," he said with a mouthful of peanut butter. Olivia hesitated, poked her finger into the jar and grimaced. "Blech," she said.

"Oh, you wuss. You can look at a mutilated body and pick up all the bloody bits, but you can't stick your finger in a jar of peanut butter?" Elliot snickered.

"I wear gloves when I'm poking at dead, bloody things. Forgive me if sticking my hand into a jar of peanut butter isn't one of my favorite pastimes. Like you said, I was never a _Marine_." She pushed her finger further into the jar and made a face. "Okay, I can't, I'm sorry." Elliot laughed. "Who knew you had a girly side?" He swiped her hand away from the jar, replacing it with his own. "Here," Elliot chortled, shoving a peanut-buttery finger into her face.

She smacked his hand away. "I'm_ not_ sucking peanut butter off of your finger! I don't know where that finger's _been_," Olivia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere interesting. Trust me," he said, making an odd face. "I promise, it's a clean finger." He waited until she opened her mouth to speak and shoved his finger inside. Big mistake. Olivia's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed, then sparkled. She sucked the peanut butter off of his finger slowly, looking deliberately into his eyes. She swirled her tongue around his digit, grazing her teeth along the way, scraping the sticky butter off of it. Elliot had never been more turned on in his life. "Oh, shit," he said, knowing what he just got himself into.

"That's some good peanut butter," Olivia said, licking her lips. Elliot nodded. "More?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, praying she'd say yes. Olivia moved, rising to her knees, and nodded. Elliot loosened his tie and pushed the jar out of the way, pulling Olivia closer to him. He scooped up a little bit, keeping it only on the tip of his finger and held it out to her. She grabbed his hand, closed her eyes, and used the tip of her tongue to swoop the ball of goop into her mouth. Manicure be damned, she stuck her finger in the jar and offered some of the, now very delectable, brown stuff to Elliot. He bored into her eyes with his, and mimicked her previous actions, sucking her finger gently, then licking, then running his teeth along the edges of her digit.

"Jesus Christ," she whispered.

Elliot laughed. He plunged his finger back into the jar, scooped a bit up and dabbed it on her nose. Olivia shot him a look, one that seemed to say are-you-kidding-me? "Now that's just too fucking cute for words," he said before he sucked it off, kissing the tip of her nose when he was done. They both laughed, enjoying this playful, albeit sexy, and sticky, time alone. She poked her finger into the jar and was about to give it to Elliot, but he yanked her wrist roughly, pulling her close. He sucked the peanut butter off her finger, quickly, and he ran his thumb along her lips, coating her plump mouth with a thin layer of the nutty condiment. Elliot smirked.

"I've wanted to do this for years," he said, then he slowly licked her lips clean. He heard her whimper, then he pressed his lips to hers, licking her bottom lip slightly. She gasped and he stuck his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss, massaging her peanut-buttery tongue with his. She had been frozen for too long, and her hands snapped to his head, holding him where he was, wrapping around his neck. She loosened his tie, then took it off, then, still kissing him, she unbuttoned his shirt and brushed it off of his shoulders. She pushed him away, smirking at him, and reached for the jar. She dug two fingers into the sticky stuff and swiped them over his neck and down his chest.

"Oh, fuck, Liv," Elliot said, anticipating her actions. Olivia leaned in, bent her head and licked a trail, following the peanut-butter path, from his navel all the way up to his neck. It was slow, as she suckled away every bit of jelly's friend. When she got to his neck, she realized he had been moaning, groaning, grunting and running his hands all over her body. Every nerve she had was screaming and she wanted him, now more than she ever had before. She had gone too far to turn back. Too far to stop. She bit his neck as she swallowed the last of the peanut butter from his skin and she peeled herself off his throat. He pushed her away, then grabbed her shirt, ripping it out of her pants and pulling it over her head.

"You are so beautiful, Liv," he said to her as he slid her bra off of her shoulders and unhooked it, kissing her. "So incredibly beautiful." He scooped up some of the peanut butter with his thumb and lobbed it over each of her hardened nipples.

Olivia gasped. "Oh, God, El," she panted. "What are you..." she didn't finish her question. She was shocked into silence when Elliot latched on to one of them and sucked, gently at first, then hard. She yelped, holding his head down. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned his name. He took the laved nipple between his teeth and rolled it gently, bit a bit and tugged, earning a cry of pleasure. "Shit, El." He sucked a bit more, ensuring that it was peanut-butter free and he moved to the next one. He repeated every single action and then looked up at Olivia. She was flushed, shocked, and she looked drugged. "I want more," she said.

Elliot smirked and reached for the jar. Olivia grabbed his hands and pulled his attention back to her. "No, more of _you_." She flipped them over and unbuttoned his pants, lowered the zipper, and tugged them down and off. She did the same for his boxers and her eyes widened when she saw his erect rod, long and thick, and ready. She thought about reaching for the peanut butter but decided that she had wanted this for too long to ruin the taste of him. "I'm going to hell," she muttered. Elliot chuckled, but stopped laughing when her lips wrapped around his shaft, and he gasped. She took him as far into her mouth and throat as she could, causing Elliot's eyes to water and his heart to stop, and then she gave his stiff member the same treatment she had given his finger. Swirling her tongue and lightly grazing her teeth, releasing him with a pop before sucking, just his head, for a few moments. "Oh, God, baby," he whispered.

He pulled her up and rolled them over, sliding her pants down. He crawled up her body, kissing his way up her legs, thighs, and he stopped to lick and play at her warm, wet center. "Elliot," she moaned. "Oh, Elliot." He slid a finger into her, latching his lips onto her clit, sucking for a moment until he heard her let out a choking, grunting sound. He licked one more time, swallowing most of her juices, and slid another finger inside of her, then he moved up to her. "Liv," he whispered. "You have to know I love you. It's obvious."

She nodded, bucking her hips, rolling against his hand. "I love you, El. You're the pizza," she grunted.

Elliot smiled and pressed his lips to hers, opening her mouth with his tongue and he removed his hand from her core. He pulled away from her again and she peered up at him, it was her move. Were they really going to make love in the storage closet? Next to boxes of toilet paper, printer ink, old files and a half-empty jar of peanut butter? Yes. Yes they were.

Olivia moved up, positioning herself so that he was directly at her entrance, she wrapped one leg around him and smiled when he grabbed it, caressing it. "I told Kathy I didn't love her anymore, Liv. That's why she kicked me out. I haven't slept in the same room as her in months, I haven't even kissed her since..."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Since when?"

Elliot sighed. "Since you started dating Porter. You don't belong with him, Liv. If you're sleeping..."

"I'm not sleeping with him, El." She arched her back and bucked her hips, telling him what she wanted. "I think I'm sleeping with you," she said with a smirk.

Elliot pushed into her, deeply, slowly, and they both groaned in pleasure, relief and a bit of sadness, knowing that, even now, they couldn't be together. Not really. Not yet. Olivia dug her peanut-buttery fingers into his back and cried, "Oh, my God, El."

"Oh, Liv," Elliot cried as he started to thrust. "I promise you, as soon as I can leave her without facing horrible consequences, I'm making you mine. All mine." He moved inside of her, bringing them both to an intense climax, and although she thought the promise he made was empty, she believed him. And she knew she'd never be able to look at, smell or taste peanut butter without bursting into a fit of hysterics, remembering this night, filling her heart with absolute joy, and love, ever again.

**A/N: And that's how it happened! Reviews?**


End file.
